My Mystic Academia
by ric castle
Summary: Harry is transported to another world where Heroes and Villains, he is found by Aizawa and is gonna help him get back to his own world. Will Harry ever go back to the wizarding world or will he be stuck there? Warning: (There is going to be Yaoi in here.)
1. Welcome to Japan

**My Mystic Academia**

_Disclaimer: This takes place a month after the Battle of Hogwarts; Harry fixed his wand and secretly kept the Elder Wand, along with the Resurrection Stone and his father's Invisibility Cloak. I don't own any of these characters or franchises; they belong to their rightful owners._

_**Normandy, France**_

It's been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts and the demise of Lord Voldemort; the second wizarding war was officially over. Harry James Potter also known as the 'Boy who lived' stood on top of casement number 4 at the Longues-Sur-Mer Battery; wearing nothing but black tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, a dark red t-shirt, denim shearling jacket and his rucksack.

Dawn was breaking across the French Coastline; Harry closed his eyes feeling the wind brushing against his face, hearing the sound of waves crashing amongst the sand and the occasional crying of a seagull.

A few tears slid down Harry's cheek, after this long and terrible war Harry felt like a great burden was lifted off of his shoulders. Harry felt a weird presence nearby; he looked down to see something shining in the grass. Harry climbed down to investigate what it was. The object appeared to be a silver star from a US General from World War II.

"What is this doing here? It looks old and worn." Harry asked himself.

Harry picked up the star and disappeared.

_**Musutafu, Japan**_

Shota Aizawa also known as Eraser Head had been doing patrols, on alert for anything suspicious. Perched upon a nearby roof the man witnessed a brief warping of the air nearby followed by a thud and decided to investigate. He leaped over a few building tops and he was able to look down at the alley the phenomenon had appeared over. He spotted only one person and noticed he was a teen. He hardly looked like a villain, more like a confused boy who had been zapped by something. As to not startle the kid he hopped down the front of the building and walked to the alleyway.

"Hey Kid, you alright? I heard a thud and saw something over here. Were you messing around with your quirk or something? Maybe another person warped you with a quirk?" Eraser Head asked followed by reaching out a hand attempting to help the young man.

Harry looked at the man, took his hand and got up.

"Quirk? What are you talking about, I am sorry. Where am I?" Harry asked.

Eraser head helped the teen up to his feet. However, when the young man spoke he was taken aback. The Boy who Lived walk out of an alleyway to see buildings with neon lights and some oriental writing.

"Oh geez you are really not from around here, are you? Judging from the accent. Welcome to Japan. I remember that quirks are less common in Europe. Basically, they are superpowers." He tried to explain it in the simplest terms.

"Seems you may have been teleported by some other quirk user and they got you all the way to Japan." Eraser Head said.

"Teleporting Quirk User? The Star. Damn, excuse me did you see a silver star anywhere about this big. Ones worn by Muggle- I mean Military Generals?" Harry was a little worried as he began looking under the dumpsters and down the rain grates.

Eraser head raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No the only unusual thing I saw was you when I arrived. I can help you look for it." Eraser head stated.

The word Muggle didn't come off to him as odd he just assumed it was some British slang term. He helped the teen search for about fifteen minutes or so and still didn't find the star. Now it was starting to get dark and the sky was overrun with nasty looking storm clouds.

"Hey I know this star thing sounds really important but it looks like it's about to be a pretty bad storm, why don't we head to some shelter for now and we can figure out what to do?" Eraser head asked.

"Ok that sounds fair. If we can't find it, then I'll try to find another way back. My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said while extending his hand towards the hero.

He nodded as he took the others hand for the second time that night and shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry. My name is Shota Aizawa, but most just call me Eraser. I am assuming you don't have any friends or relatives here so I am to guess you will be needing a place to stay till this is all sorted out? I normally don't do this but considering the circumstances, I really don't have much of a choice. Why don't you stay with me? I am a teacher for a local hero high school and I have an apartment on campus. It should be good for a few nights while we figure out how to get you back home." Aizawa offered.

Harry was a little hesitant at first, and then he realized he had no place to go. Not to mention if there was a Ministry of Magic in Japan.

"Okay Eraser, sounds fair to me. So do I call you Mister or Professor?" Harry said while reaching into his rucksack to pull out his Firebolt broomstick. Thankfully there was enough for both of them to ride.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow curiously at the broomstick but just wrote it off as part of the teen's abilities and left it at that.

"In Japan, the term is Sensei instead of professor." He cautiously decided to hop aboard the broom and hold on for now.

The two took off from the Alleyway; Harry decided to fly near the buildings trying to avoid the storm.

"Can you point where this High School is?" Harry asked while looking down on some of the Muggles going about their business and opening up some umbrellas.

The UA Teacher wasn't used to this so he just held on tighter before he pointed in the direction of the school. It wasn't hard to pick out which building it was since it was one of the largest buildings in that direction.

"Just, uh, land in front of the gate I will have to get you a temporary campus pass." Aizawa pointed towards the gate of the school.

_**UA High Front Gate**_

Harry saw the High School and it looked bigger than Hogwarts. As Harry landed in front of the gate, the both of them got off of the Firebolt and Harry placed it back into his Rucksack.

"Okay well I thank you for helping me Sensei." Harry said while looking at the school through the gate.

Aizawa nodded and was happy once they were on solid ground again.

"No problem. Just, stick close to me." He approached the security guard box and chatted with the man inside a while before beckoning the teen to come closer.

"Alright I managed to snag you a passkey good enough to last you a few months since we don't quite know how long it might take to get you back home." The guard took the photo and passed over a badge a few moments later. Without trouble, they were let onto the campus and the teacher led the way. The two of them made it to teacher's quarters and Aizawa began to ask Harry a question.

"So..." He prodded.

"What exactly is your quirk?" Aizawa asked.

"Well I am a wizard. Yes, a Broomstick flying, Spell casting, cauldron stirring wizard. I know it sounds crazy but I am telling the truth." Harry said while flicking his wrist to make his wand appear.

The wizard pointed his wand at the locked door.

"Alohamora." Harry said which caused the door to magically unlock.

The teacher blinked at that response, this was not quite the answer he was expecting but he took the broom, the wand, and the spell into consideration and arrived at the conclusion that the male was telling the truth. He pushed open the now unlocked door to his dorm.

"Well that is quite something, but for a world that has superheroes, I suppose that believing another has wizards isn't too far fetched. Although that complicates things with getting you home." Aizawa stated.

"Well Witches and Wizards live among us but they live in secrecy. Sensei, I am sorry. But I think it's time for a change of scenery, I have been battling a Dark Wizard named Lord Voldemort for a long time." Harry said while reaching into his rucksack to pull out his scrapbook that Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year.

A small tear slid down his face as he saw an older man that looked like him with a woman with red hair holding a baby. The picture was moving and he looked up at shook his head and sat down.

"This is quite a bit to take in but it is not like don't believe you. So how is it you got from a wizarding world to one belonging to superheroes?" He asked while running a hand through his long dark hair.

"I'm just trying to process this is all." Aizawa sighed while rubbing his eyelids.

"Remember that star we were looking for? It was a Portkey. A Portkey is an enchanted Object where it transports anyone touching it to a specific location. Muggles don't pay attention to it because sometimes they take the form of either an empty soda can or a worn out shoe. Muggles mean Non-Magic people." Harry explained.

"Well that explains why it was important to find. So I am assuming to get you back that item is rather crucial? Will it affect uh, muggles if they touch it? Because if any random person on the street touches it, it could spell quite a bit of trouble." Aizawa asked with a little worried tone.

"Well no. Because if they see the Silver Star pin that looks like it's rusting away, they'll just ignore it. If they touch it, then nothing happens. Sensei, I'll take the couch and I won't be a pig." Harry offered.

Aizawa was still wondering how he was going to handle the situation completely. Harry was a teen still and although he had been through enough to mentally be an adult, it was still Aizawa's job as a hero and teacher to help him.

"Nonsense, go take the bed, I rarely actually sleep in it anyway. I have bad insomnia at night so if I do sleep it is passed out on the couch with the TV on some nature documentary." Aizawa said as he turned on the TV.

With that, however, a large flash of lightning flashed somewhere outside their window and the roll of thunder followed.

The power went out due to the storm, thankfully after the Battle of Hogwarts Hermonie gave Harry a bunch of spell books for him to practice while he was away.

"Lumos." Harry casted as a ball of light formed on the tip of his wand.

Harry looked around the dorm when he noticed a few candles; he pointed his wand at the candles.

"Incendio." Harry casted as the candlewicks were lit.

Aizawa was in awe; it was pretty cool to have the ability to do almost anything at will.

"I have to say that looks rather handy." He moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold water bringing it over to Harry.

"Here, take this for the evening and go lay in the bed I am fine with the couch I promise." Aizawa smiled as he lay on one side looking at the candles.

Harry walked towards Aizawa's bedroom, and entered. Once he was in Harry removed his shoes and socks, changed into his pajamas, climbed into bed, placed the bottle of water on the nightstand.

"Nox." Harry said as the ball of light disappeared.

Harry placed his wand on the nightstand along with his glasses; he lay there for a little bit before his eyes began to flutter to sleep.

_**Apparate: Teleportation Spell**_

_**Alohamora: Unlocking Charm**_

_**Lumos: A ball of light appears at the tip of the caster's wand**_

_**Incendio: Fire conjuring Spell**_

_**Nox: Makes the ball of light disappear.**_


	2. Shopping and a Guest

**My Mystic Academia**

_**UA Staff dorm**_

The next morning, Harry woke up and looked at the alarm clock to see it was 5:15 AM. He put his shoes on and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"Wow, for a guy who doesn't sleep. That bed is very comfy." Harry said while turning on the faucet.

Aizawa had also woken up early after only having fallen asleep a few hours before. In his sleepy state, he had practically forgotten about his houseguest and went about his regular schedule. He stripped off his shirt as he walked through the bedroom to the only bathroom. It was only after he opened the door to see the teen standing there that he remembered about him.

"Oh my bad, I'm so used to not having company. Finish up I can take my shower when you are through." Aizawa apologized.

"Oh I am sorry. I'm almost done Sensei." Harry said while rinsing his mouth out to get the excess toothpaste out.

When he finished, Harry placed his toiletries back into the plastic bag and his rucksack.

"Okay, the bathroom is free." Harry said while getting out of the bedroom.

Aizawa was seated on the couch again when Harry came out of the room his shirt was on again and he smiled when the other came out of the room. Once he was out, Harry made his way towards the kitchen. While Aizawa was taking his shower, Harry began to make coffee for his sensei.

"Thanks, feel free to help yourself to the food in the pantry and fridge. I did go out in the middle of the night and grabbed some food and things so we should be all stocked up now." Aizawa stated.

Aizawa made his way into his room and got busy with his schedule taking his shower, combing his hair, getting dressed, and brushing his teeth, etcetera. All in all the routine took about forty-five minutes.

Harry made coffee and breakfast. Breakfast was scrambled eggs along with toast and some fruits. When Harry looked at the dirty dishes, he pointed his wand at them.

"Scourgify." Harry said which caused the dishes to be clean magically.

Aizawa found the feeling of getting out of the shower to the smell of breakfast cooking and coffee brewing to be a welcome one. He hurried to get dressed thankful there were no classes today, that meant that he could dress casually today so he popped on a pair of black jeans and white V-neck tank top and promptly followed his nose out to the kitchen.

"That smells absolutely amazing, I can't remember the last time I even had more than toast and maybe a pop tart for breakfast." Aizawa smiled.

He wasn't much for smiling often but in the privacy of his home with food on the table, the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly as he poured himself a mug of coffee and plated up a dish of eggs and fruit.

"This is fantastic, thank you, Harry." Aizawa smiled.

It was going to take some getting used to see the magic though. Aizawa began eating.

"Thanks Sensei." Harry said while eating some eggs.

During breakfast Harry decided to break the ice.

"I am sorry, you just remind me of someone I miss very much." Harry smiled as a small tear slid down his face.

Aizawa paused mid-chew to look over at the teen eyebrow raised in curiosity, spotting the tear he swallowed and grabbed a napkin for the other to wipe his face with.

"Do I really?" He mused aloud sipping his coffee before leaning in and resting his chin on the back of his hands.

"Why don't you tell me about them? Seeing as we don't know when you will be able to return home I really should be trying to learn all I can about you anyway." Aizawa asked while propping his face against his fist.

"Well I have no one actually. James Potter and Lily Evans were my parents, I looked like my father except I had my mother's eyes." Harry got up and went to his rucksack to retrieve his photo album.

Harry returned with the photo album. He opened it to show a moving picture of a bunch of people. It was a picture of Order of the Phoenix; Sirius Black gave him on his trip back to Hogwarts in his fifth year.

Harry pointed to the man with long black hair looking like a Doctor Who Character.

Aizawa took a look at the image, the fact that they were moving was still a culture shock to him but he had to blink when he saw the man Harry pointed to. If he was to grow out his facial hair a bit more and maybe trim back his hair he really would look like the man in the photo. The only clear difference was the scar Aizawa had under his right eye, and he had grey eyes instead of red. Other than that the resemblance was truly uncanny.

"So, who was he?" Aizawa asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"That is Sirius Black, my Godfather. You see my parents were part of the 'Order of the Phoenix' a secret army lead by Albus Dumbledore who was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry explained while pointing to the old man with a long white beard.

"Now what I am going tell you is something very dark. There was this dark wizard named Tom Riddle who went by another name, Lord Voldemort. He had a quest to purge Muggleborn witches and wizards along with ruling the wizarding world and the Muggle world. The Order fought against him and his Death Eaters. He killed my parents on Halloween Night when I was a baby. My mother Lily sacrificed herself to save me, but when Voldemort tried to kill me, the curse backfired leaving me with this." Harry said while moving a strand of his hair to reveal his infamous lightning bolt scar.

Aizawa listened and followed along best he could even as a freaking superhero with powers the thought of witches and wizards seemed like such an alien concept but he had witnessed so much already; from the broomstick ride, the Mary Poppins bag, spells cast on his door, dishes, and to make light the night prior. There was no denying it. So he nodded and took it in, every detail.

"This was no ordinary scar on my forehead. My mother Lily sacrificed herself out of love to save me. The reason I was called the 'Boy who lived' was because I survived the Killing Curse. A curse so deadly and unforgivable, I almost used it on the one who murdered him." Harry grabbed a napkin to wipe his tear away.

"Hmm young boy destined to fight true evil from the very day he accepted his fate as to who he was, now where had he heard a story like that before?" Aizawa sighed.

He reached over a hand and rested it on Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright if you want to stop for now I'm not going to make you continue if it's going to upset you." Aizawa comforted him.

"Okay." Harry sniffed as he closed the book.

Harry and Aizawa continued eating, when Harry decided to ask him a question.

"Sensei, I was wondering if I could enroll. Maybe you can be my guardian?" Harry asked Aizawa.

Aizawa was taken aback by the question nearly choking on his bite of food.

"I'm sorry, that was no way to react the question was just so sudden. I think if I explained the situation about you being sent here with no family to return to Principal Nezu would allow you to enroll in the school without issue. As for becoming your guardian I hardly think it is necessary to arrange such formal bonds just yet I will be happy to let you stay for as long as you like." Aizawa smiled.

Harry looked and smiled a little.

"Sorry, it's just that my parents are dead. My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin are in hiding, my Godfather is dead and I needed some time away from my friends and his family." Harry sighed. The hero nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"There is no need to explain yourself, Harry. Clearly, with your abilities, you belong here you take all the time you need. If there is anything I can do to help you adjust just let me know. If I cannot obtain the item personally I can find someone who can. I will take good care of you here." Aizawa said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks Siri- I mean Aizawa." Harry corrected himself.

Aizawa felt a little twinge in his chest as he realized Harry was about to call him by his Godfather's name. He reached over and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry. I understand I have lost people too. People say it gets easier but it doesn't, not until you are ready to let go. But sometimes that moment never comes. But having people to talk to makes it hurt a little less so you talk to me when you are ready to. Otherwise, I can always let you talk to the UA Nurse, since she is trained to handle things like that. In any case I want you to be comfortable here so please if it is just us feel free to call me Shota." Aizawa comforted Harry.

Harry smiled as he gave Shota a hug. Once Harry finished his breakfast, he took his wand out followed by pointing at his dirty dishes.

"Scourgify." Harry casted.

Once the dishes were cleaned, Harry waved his wand to make the clean dishes go back into the cupboard, and when the last fork went back into the utensil tray he put his wand away.

"I was wondering if you would like to give me a tour of the school?" Harry asked.

Aizawa found the other hugging him and smiled secretly happy to return the hug.

"I would be more than happy to arrange a tour but I think we need to get you a few things first. Just as a curiosity what was the year when you were teleported? Your attire is a little dated that's why I ask." Shota pointed towards Harry's attire.

"June 6th, 1998. I was on the Beach of Normandy on Vacation when I stumbled upon the Portkey." Harry said while looking at his muggle clothes.

Shota rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought so, that portkey did more than send you to an alternate dimension, it seems to have flung you forward in time as well. It is now 21 years in the future, Harry. We should get you some time appropriate clothing and some new technology. I am sure you will be needing some for school anyway." Shota said while pointing at the calendar.

"2019. You mean, I'm in the future?" Harry asked.

Harry turned his head to see the calendar, which read 2019. He then remembered the Time Turner he and Hermonie used to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak.

"It would appear so. Was there anything you might have been carrying on you that would have had some influence on time?" Shota asked followed by getting up from the table and tying his hair up.

"Why don't you go shower? I think today will be a good day to shop, we can get you a UA Uniform and some more casual clothing as well." Shota stated.

"Okay that sounds fair." Harry smiled as he walked towards the bedroom to take a quick shower.

Harry grabbed his rucksack to grab a new set of clothes along with his toiletries. Harry went to the bathroom, closed the door, stripped of his clothes, and started the shower. Twenty minutes later, Harry was clean and dripping wet. Luckily Harry used the Hot-Air Charm to dry off. Harry put on a pair of jeans, his sneakers, a gray t-shirt and his Burgundy track jacket.

Shota was busy while Harry showered, he called the principal of UA and setting up a tour along with an entrance exam for the teen within the coming week when Harry came out later he smiled.

"I made a few calls while you showered Principal Nezu said that because you have a Pro Hero vouching for you, you are only required to take the academic written test. If you pass that then we will get you into my homeroom class. I may need to have you study some history courses but other than that math and other subjects haven't changed much." Aizawa smirked.

"I can do that." Harry nodded.

The two walked out the door; Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at Shota's door.

"Colloportus." Harry casted.

The door was magically closed followed by being locked.

Shota chuckled some at Harry he then rubbed Harry's messy head.

"As convenient as that is I do have a key." Aizawa teased.

"For now best to keep your ahem 'Quirk' hidden what you can do is powerful and there are some not so nice quirk users who would kill to get you under their control. Use it freely in my home and in emergencies." Aizawa informed Harry.

"Okay that sounds fair." Harry placed his wand in right side pocket.

The two left UA, and took a taxi to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. While in the Taxi, Harry checked his wallet to pull out a Debit Card with Harry's name along with 240 in Euros.

"Do you think there is a Currency Exchange or something? Because I don't think, they'll take Euros." Harry asked.

"I think there is a booth for Currency exchange but if not I have plenty of money, working both as a Hero and a teacher has its advantages I have money to spare." Aizawa smiled a little.

Aizawa fixed his clothing and hair in the taxi; he didn't go out often especially on busy weekends so he was hoping to avoid some of his students if it was possible. He didn't need them questioning him about who Harry was yet.

_**Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall**_

Harry looked at Shota and smiled. The Taxi stopped, the two got out of the Taxi and Shota paid for the ride Harry's eyes widen when he saw a bunch of different people. It looked like he was attending a Comic Con his Cousin Dudley talked about. It reminded him when he was 11 and Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley.

"Oh wow." Harry smiled.

Aizawa chuckled softly his lips curling into a smile as he watched how Harry's eyes lit up. It was rather cute to see the teen get so amazed by something as simple as the local mall. He shook off the warm and fuzzy feeling.

"I guess it is pretty different from what you are used to huh? Come on let's get you some new clothes." The teacher made his way towards a store filled with stuff most of his class wore on their days off.

"A lot of this stuff is Hero merchandise so if you have any questions just ask." Aizawa informed Harry.

"Okay Shota." Harry nodded.

The two made their way to the currency exchange, there was a sign in Japanese and Harry was having a hard time reading it. Aizawa patted him on the shoulder. He looked at the machine and told Harry to give him his 240 Euros. Harry nodded and gave Aizawa his wallet; the pro hero touched the touchscreen on the machine and began inserting the Euros. A few seconds later, the machine ejected a piece of paper which contained the amount of money Harry will be getting exchanged from his 240 Euros. 29,456.23

A few minutes later Harry was loaded with Yen. Harry close next to Aizawa; he kept his guard up in case something went down. Harry noticed two female twins; as they were talking, the two of them waved at him.

"It is alright you do not need to stay so close feel free to look around grab whatever you like just stay where I can still see you," Aizawa stated.

He sounded like a dad with a young kid. Was this what parenting felt like? He watched thinking it was cute that the girls were already flirting with the attractive foreign teen.

Harry entered the store where he waited to get measured for his UA Uniform along with some clothes fitting him. The shop owner came out from the storeroom.

"Hello and welcome to my shop." The lady smiled.

The shop owner was an anthropomorphic porcupine. She used measuring tape and began measuring Harry for his UA uniform, her name is Yuri and her specialty is fashion.

Aizawa was able to let the other shop relatively unassisted, the shopkeeper and assistance were more than knowledgeable whereas himself? Well, his closet filled with nothing but shades of black, gray, and plain denim was enough pray told. He idly walked around and looked up and down the isles thankfully the large department store had a small area for stuff like hair care and stuff like that so Aizawa was able to pick some things like body wash, shampoo, conditioner and the like to stock up a shelf in his bathroom with stuff for the teen.

A few minutes later, Harry came out of the store with a few bags; One bag contained his UA uniform, a new pair of shoes, and a Black leather Jacket with a red lion head roaring on the back. Harry sat down and took off his old Chuck Taylors and put on his shoes. Once he placed his foot in, the shoes laced themselves.

"Power laces, nice." Harry cheered a little.

He did the same thing for his other foot followed by placing his old shoes in the other bag, which contained his old shoes.

Aizawa smiled as the other left the store with some new clothes.

"So you still need some more casual clothes and I might recommend trying to find a bag to attach to your waist so that your wand stays safe since it is rather essential to your 'quirk'. Might need to get a custom leather pouch made with some foam and metal interior so it won't get broken during training." Aizawa pointed towards Harry's wand sticking out of his pocket.

Harry smirked as he looked at one of his shopping bags.

"I got an idea for a costume, besides I already planned a head." Harry winked

"Efficient and prepared, I like that. We can work on the costume when we get to the apartment again. You will need a hero name as well." Aizawa smiled.

_**UA Staff Dorm**_

Back at Aizawa's Apartment, Harry pointed his wand at the Sensei's door but he realized Aizawa has a key.

"Sorry. Why don't you do it?" Harry asked.

Little did Harry and Aizawa know they had an uninvited guest sitting on the couch.

Aizawa nodded and pulled the Key from his pocket and unlocked the door

"Why don't I clear out the top drawer of the dresser I have in there and you can put all your new stuff there I am going to try to call Nezu again and get you a tour sooner." He spoke as he opened the door

When the two entered, Harry noticed someone sitting on the couch. It was a black hooded figure; the figure was none other than Death himself.

"Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived, I thought I'd find you here." Death bowed towards Harry.

Aizawa seen the hooded figure on his couch was a shock. Listening to that voice he could tell this was not some villain that had broken in with a reaper quirk, no this was someone who knew Harry, and since quirks didn't exist in Harry's world this could only mean the figure was none other than the Reaper of souls himself.

"I wanted to give you a few gifts." Death reached into his cloak to pull out a few things.

One of the items was a Cell Phone, a laptop and a special made costume.

"This is not just an ordinary cell phone. It's a necrophone. It can call loved ones from beyond the grave. All you got to do is say the person's name and just like that. You can actually talk to them. It's indestructible, and it can work anywhere. Also, this outfit is compatible with the Resurrection stone, the Elder Wand and the cloak of invisibility." Death smiled.

"Think of these items as a thank you." Death bowed before fading away.

The teacher just stood in the doorway of his apartment not quite sure what to make of all that in the end he just shut the door, wandered to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of something poured some into a shot glass and knocked it back to steel his nerves.

"So you and Death are old friends? I mean I should have expected that from someone called 'the boy who lived'." Aizawa sighed.

"Well sort of. He saw something in me, I think it was will power." Harry said.

The outfit that Death has given him looked like Malcolm Merlyn's costume from 'Arrow'. Instead of a quiver and a bow, there was a holster for the Elder Wand along with a pouch for his Instant Peruvian Darkness Powder.

_**Scourgify: Clean an object**_

_**Avada Kedravra: The Killing Curse**_

_**Colloportus: Locking Spell.**_


	3. Demonstration and Sushi

**My Mystic Academia**

_**UA Staff Dorm**_

Aizawa entered his bedroom followed by removing some of the clothes from his top dresser and storing them in a spare dresser in the closet, so Harry could have a place to store his clothes. Harry knocked on the bedroom door.

"Shota? Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"Come in Harry." Aizawa smiled.

As the door opened, Harry had his bags from the mall in his hands. He walked over to the dresser and began to place his new clothes in the dresser. Harry's new clothes contained; his UA uniform, a few t-shirts, a couple pairs of pants, and a new pair of shoes.

Aizawa poked his head out to see Harry close the dresser and placing his shoes by the bedroom door. Shota smiled a little and continued moving his clothes when a pair of pink lace panties fell from his stack of shirts.

"Shit." Aizawa muttered followed by stuffing the panties in the stack of shirts.

Harry grabbed his costume that Death has given him, followed by tapping his shoulder, which caused his regular clothing to turn into his costume. He looked in a mirror and admired his outfit. Harry drew the Elder Wand and pointed at the mirror but his train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"**Hey Aizawa! It's me Yamada. Can I come in?"** Yamada asked through the door.

Aizawa ran out of the bedroom with a 'oh shit' look on his face and looked at Harry.

"Harry I hope you have an invisibility cloak or something. I'll deal with him." Aizawa looked at Harry.

Harry quickly ran towards the bedroom, opened his rucksack and pointed his wand in the rucksack followed by retrieving his Father's cloak. Once the Invisibility Cloak was in his hand, Harry quickly threw it over him making him invisible.

"Come in." Aizawa sat on the couch.

The door opened to reveal a man with long blonde hair, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, a black dress shirt, and a pair of round wire glasses with green lenses.

"**Hey Aizawa. How is my favorite sleepy head?"** Yamada chuckled.

Harry entered the living room quietly while under the invisibility cloak. He looked at the man who looked like an eccentric photographer, and spied on the two of them. Aizawa let out a wry chuckle while rubbing the back of his head and letting out a yawn.

"He is sleepy, what else is new?" Aizawa replied.

Honestly Aizawa was mentally debating upon whether he should tell Mic about Harry, if anyone should know that there was a teen living with him now his on-again-off-again boyfriend should. For now, he continued on as if there wasn't a wizard hiding under an invisibility cloak in the corner of his living room and patted the empty spot next to him on the couch.

"How about you Hizashi? How is my favorite overly energetic person doing today?" Aizawa said sarcastically.

Harry was listening in on their conversation. While under the cloak, he carefully moved about the apartment, trying not to make a sound under the cloak.

"Where they best friends? Or were they a couple?" Harry thought.

Hizashi took the offered seat and flashed the other a mischievous smile. Aizawa knew that look. Mic placed his hand on Eraser's knee before leaning in to nip at Shota's neck causing the black-haired teacher to gasp. The 1-A homeroom teacher squirmed as he thought to himself.

"This is bad, very bad." Aizawa said in his head.

He could feel Mic's hand trying to slide up his thigh.

"Aahhh M-Mic, you." Aizawa was blushing now, and despite his look of protest the blonde teacher only continued to tease him.

"Mic we can't th-there..." Aizawa got it out now than for him to wait till after Mic progressed this too far.

"There is someone else in my house!" He blurted suddenly making the blonde teacher freeze up and blink before pulling away. Aizawa sighed and waved in Harry's last known location.

Harry's stomach just shot up to his throat, he felt that he ruined their relationship. Harry walked towards the two on the couch and removed the cloak revealing himself, which caused Hizashi to jump backwards.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as Harry and Hizashi stared at each other.

"Hizashi, this is Harry, a UA transfer student I am fostering for a while. Harry this is Yamada Hizashi, your soon to be English teacher." He placed a hand on Mic's back to calm the startled blonde.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner Hizashi but this was rather a spur of the moment decision. Harry, don't look so embarrassed Mic shouldn't have just started feeling me up before asking if I had company." Aizawa said while placing eye drops in his eyes.

**"Aizawa you never have company how was I supposed to know today was different?"** Mic raised an eyebrow.

"By asking me." Aizawa chuckled.

"I am sorry Profess- I mean Sensei Hizashi. I hope you aren't mad at Sensei Aizawa and Me. It's okay, my godfather told me about his orientation before he died." Harry blushed a little.

The teenager extended his hand towards his soon to be English Teacher.

The raven-haired Sensei snorted a little trying to hold back a string of chuckles. Honestly, Hizashi's look of shock was absolutely priceless.

"There is nothing to apologize for Harry, Mic has just gotten a bit too comfortable in my apartment but now that he knows I have someone staying with me I am sure he will be more reserved." Aizawa informed Harry and Mic nodded.

**"It is alright Harry I was just more shocked that Aizawa agreed to foster anyone. It's a pleasure to meet you. Aizawa where is he staying? Your apartment is only a one-bedroom, wait you aren't sharing a bed, are you?"** Mic was smirking.

"My, my Hizashi do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice? Worried I moved on to a younger man? No, we are not sharing a bed. I have given up my room for the duration of Harry's stay and have been sleeping on the couch instead." Aizawa stated with a grin.

"No. I was originally was going to take the couch but he insisted on me taking the bed instead." Harry said while shaking his head no.

The Boy who lived looked at Hizashi and asked about his quirk.

"So I guess your quirk is like a sonic scream sort of like Black Canary's?" Harry asked while pointing towards the speaker collar around Hizashi's neck.

The DJ hero nodded and looked at his speaker collar.

**"Yeah something like that. Although normally I'm not wearing the speaker collar unless I'm working I just got off a hero shift, hence the collar. But speaking of Quirks what is yours? It has to be something really powerful if Nezu is letting you transfer mid-year."** Hizashi smiled.

Aizawa went tense, trying to figure out if he could say anything.

"Harry is a special case. Like Momo and Todoroki with their hero recommendations I gave Harry my endorsement, as for his quirk it is quite complex." Aizawa winked at Harry.

"Well. I know it sounds silly, but I'm a wizard." Harry flicked his wrist to make his wand appear.

Once it was in his hand, he pointed it at a candle.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said which made the candle float in mid air.

Aizawa face palmed and shook his head.

"So much for convincing people that it was just a quirk. Well then again maybe a few well-placed kisses could convince Mic to keep this a secret." Aizawa groaned.

Meanwhile, Mic was in some state of shock just staring and blinking.

"Harry, I think you broke him." Aizawa stated as he looked at Hizashi.

Harry leaned in and waved his face over Hizashi to see if he's still with them. Harry had an idea.

"Hang on." Harry went to the bedroom to retrieve something.

A few seconds later, Harry returned with a glass vial that had a dropper in it. Hizashi was still in shock, so Harry decided to open the shocked teacher's mouth and place a few drops in his mouth. A few seconds later, Hizashi returned to his normal state.

**"W-what happened? So Harry is a Special Case?"** Hizashi asked.

Aizawa let out a sigh, happy that Harry was able to fix that quickly.

"Y-Yes Harry's quirk gives him extraordinary power, some that might rival that of even All Might. We haven't labeled his quirk yet but it allows him to use supernatural powers like a wizard from a fantasy book. It is really quite extraordinary." Aizawa informed.

Present Mic nodded as if 'forgetfulness potion' was all he needed to hear, in reality, this only raised more questions. He wondered if he, a muggle as harry had put it, with access to the proper ingredients could have the potential of learning potions too, but this was all discussion for another time. He turned his attention towards Mic.

"I am recommending him for class 1-A I am hoping to get your secondary approval to give to Nezu." Aizawa informed Mic

"Professor. Sorry, Sensei. Force of habit." Harry sighed.

The Boy who lived bit his lip in worry hoping the pro hero agrees. Mic thought about it.

**"I would need to see a demonstration of the boy's quirk. Nothing too flashy just something to see what he is working with."** Hizashi said

"I think that sounds reasonable, Harry would you show Mic a few 'moves' you can do with your quirk?" He was playing it off well

Harry was thinking then he decided to impress Present Mic.

"Okay. I uh-" Harry looked and noticed a letter opener near Aizawa's computer.

Harry got the letter opener, gave it to Hizashi and was about to use his 'Quirk'. Harry was a few feet from the armed hero.

"Okay, on the count of three I want you to try and stab me." Harry instructed.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow himself.

"Harry, defensive only. You don't want to accidentally hurt him." He figured that was what Harry had in mind anyway but he wanted to be sure.

Hizashi, on the other hand, was confused as hell but willing to participate. The English teacher held the letter opener and took a fighting stance

"Mic, try and stab, not actually stab. I don't want to explain why I have a student bleeding out in my room if this goes wrong, not that I think it will but I heir on the side of caution."

"1...2...3." Harry was in a stance.

Hizashi was about to charge, but Harry was quick on the draw.

"Expelliarmus." Harry casted.

The letter opener to flew out of Hizashi's hand and land on the couch. The Pro hero looked at his hand and looked at Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry casted.

Hizashi's body froze up which resulted in the pro hero to fall backwards.

Aizawa's eyes widened in and surprise as he crouched down and looked at Hizashi, he could faintly hear a mutter out of him. He sounded like the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz when his mouth was rusted shut.

Harry pointed his wand at Hizashi again.

"Finite." Harry casted.

Hizashi was free from the body-binding curse.

Aizawa watched on in partial shock just blinking as he walked over and gently lowered the wand.

"Alright I think that is enough of a demonstration we don't want to shock Hizashi too badly." Aizawa stated while helping Mic to his feet and the blonde man smiled

**"That is indeed a most powerful quirk you possess, I can see why Aizawa wants to endorse you. I will surely stand behind you on that decision." **Present Hizashi said.

Aizawa nodded and Hizashi smiled leaning over to kiss Aizawa's cheek.

**"You picked a good kid 'Zawa, I have a good feeling that Harry will do great things, you should be proud." **Hizashi informed.

Aizawa was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and grinning ever so lightly. Hizashi grabbed his things and walked towards the door.

**"I should get going but you should know if you feel like adopting this one I won't say no. Okay BYE!**" The blonde took off before Aizawa could question him about that, leaving one very stunned and blushing man in his wake.

Harry was on his new laptop that Death gave him. Once he turned it on, Harry began to look up the history of Japan and the world. He grabbed a composition book and a pen followed by writing down keynotes for the entry exam. As he was taking notes, there was a knock on the door. Aizawa was still trying to get over the whole incident with Mic when the knock came at the door. He moved towards the entrance to his apartment and opened the door. The door opened to reveal a two-foot tall white furred creature wearing a suit. It happened to be, Principal Nezu.

Aizawa smiled and pointed towards his room.

"He has been studying ever since Mic gave him the approval. He is taking it all very seriously. Let me get him for you." He smiled and walked towards the door that leads to his room.

"Harry, there is someone here to see you." Aizawa informed.

Harry clicked off what he was doing, followed by organizing his notes and heading out to meet his new Principal. The Boy who lived looked down and saw a the animal hybrid principal followed by bowing to him.

"Hello Sensei. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry bowed.

Aizawa watched as his boss bowed back to Harry.

"Harry this is Nezu, the schools, uh," He tried to think of the English term for it. "Headmaster. Yeah that's the word. He wants to give you a tour of the school. Also do not be confused because he is an animal. While rare it has been known that certain animals can have Quirks as well. Why don't you head out with him? I have some paperwork to do for my curriculum and I should get started on cooking dinner. Enjoy yourself." Aizawa sighed as he closed the door.

"Alright Sensei." Harry smiled.

Harry followed Principal Nezu, he smiled like he did when he saw and entered Hogwarts for the first time.

Aizawa stayed back in the room, knowing Nezu was more than capable of giving the tour. So he continued with what he had to do, setting things up and going through the stack of papers he should have had ready like a week ago. After an hour he decided that he would treat Harry to some Japanese food this evening, hand-rolling sushi and making up some Soba and Yakitori. He didn't cook often, as he found it to be an exhausting task after teaching all day, but when school was out he actually rather loved cooking making a variety of dishes even having a binder on his kitchen counter that contained recipes. When Harry returned from the tour Aizawa was just setting out the plates. "Welcome back"

"Thanks. This school is amazing and I am going like it here Sensei." Harry smiled.

Harry's stomach growled which meant he was hungry.

Aizawa smiled and gestured to an empty chair and grabbed the food placing them on the table as well.

"Happy to hear it also you don't need to feel obligated to call me that while we are in the privacy of my house. Just call me Shota, or Zawa either works fine, I'm not crazy about the formalities unless I am working. Come now, sit down and eat." Aizawa smiled.

Harry nodded as he sat down and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. The boy who lived was a fast learner; he picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks, dipped it in a bowl of soy sauce and ate it.

"Mm. This is really good, you know Aizawa. Maybe we should make meals sometime together." Harry winked as he picked up some of the noodles with the chopsticks and ate them.

Aizawa smiled and nodded.

"I would certainly love that. Cooking is enjoyable for me when I have the time to do it properly and I do have quite a collection of recipes to try out It should be fun to do sometime." Aizawa tucked into his own plate happily munching.

"I hope Mic didn't upset you too much earlier with how he just burst in. I was not expecting that in the slightest." Aizawa informed with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay 'Zawa. Besides it's good to have someone who loves you." Harry sighed.

While eating a piece of the Yakitori, Harry smiled and looked at the clock.

"I've learned a few things since I've been here. You guys have the same Timeline from my universe but there's no mention of witches and wizards only the ones are from the 'Salem Witch Trials' and Brothers Grimm." Harry stated.

Aizawa was picking at his food as he listened.

"Oh is that so? Interesting. You got the world with Witches, wizards, and other variety of mythical and magical creatures and we got Superpowers. Seems like an even trade to me." Aizawa chuckled followed by swallowing some soba

Harry raised his eyebrows in revelation.

"Well, the Multiverse Theory is true. My Cousin Dudley, was a huge comic book nerd but never showed it. One of his comics explained about how there are multiple versions of Earth." Harry looked at the dinner.

"I think it's said that there are multiple versions of Earth. Imagine the Sushi is an Earth where the dinosaurs never went extinct, the Soba is an Earth where the Japanese never attacked Pearl Harbor and the Yakitori is an Earth where are roles are reversed as in evil. So it's believed, that they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another. Unless you can go fast enough to open a breach and enter." Harry theorized.

"Sounds like you've been watching 'The Flash'." Zawa joked.

_**Wingardium Leviosa: Levitation Charm**_

_**Expelliarmus: Disarming Charm**_

_**Petrificus Totalus: Body Binding Curse**_

_**Finite: Counter-Spell**__** to **__**undoing the effects of another's spell**_

**(Thank You Winged Seer Wolf for giving me ideas.)**


	4. First day of UA

**My Mystic Academia**

_**UA Staff Dorm**_

Harry was sleeping silently, when the alarm clock went off. He groaned followed by hitting the snooze button. Once the alarm went silent, Harry sat himself up followed by picking up his glasses and placing them on his face.

"Merlin's Beard." Harry yawned.

Harry made his way towards the bathroom with his toiletries and UA uniform. When Harry finished getting cleaned up, he placed his toiletries and pajamas in his rucksack followed by going into the living room to see Aizawa laying on the couch knocked out from Japanese infomercials playing on the TV. Harry shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Harry began to make breakfast. Aizawa turned and smiled in his sleep as an aroma of eggs, bacon, and coffee filled the pro hero's nostrils. Aizawa smiled as he got up and yawned a little. He turned his attention to see Harry finishing making breakfast.

"Good morning 'Zawa." Harry smiled as he finished setting the table.

The two plates contained; two eggs sunny side up, two strips of bacon, and two things of French Toast. Harry poured a cup of coffee for his teacher. Aizawa rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly made his way towards the table.

"Good morning Harry, this smells delicious." Aizawa happily groaned.

Harry poured some maple syrup on his French toast and began to dig in. Aizawa smiled happily as he put his hair in a ponytail so he doesn't eat some of his hair. As soon as he sat down, the pro hero took a sip of his coffee.

"You excited for your first day at UA?" Aizawa smirked.

"I'm a little nervous but I'll get over it." Harry said sheepishly while cutting a piece of his French toast.

Once the two finished eating breakfast, Aizawa went to the bathroom to get ready; Harry cleaned the dishes, put them away, and packed his school supplies into his bag. Harry waited next to the front door like a dog waiting to go out on a walk. Aizawa wore his pro hero outfit and there was a small smile to see Harry waiting at the front door of the apartment. Aizawa picked up a leather briefcase and walked with Harry out of his apartment. When the two arrived outside the classroom, Aizawa informed Harry to wait outside until he would be called inside.

_**Class 1-A classroom**_

Inside the classroom, a few students were sitting at their assigned desks or some were huddled together and chatting. The classroom door slid open to reveal Aizawa and when some of the students saw Aizawa entering the classroom; they went to their desks, sat down and shut their mouths.

"Good morning class." Aizawa greeted dully followed by closing the door.

"Good morning Sensei!" The class greeted back in unison.

"Today, I have graded your homework and all of you have passed with flying colors. Also we have a new student joining us." Aizawa informed.

Some of the students murmured when their sensei informed his class of a new student joining them.

"A new student? During mid-semester? What if it's a trick by the League of Villains and that student could be a spy for them?" Izuku was rambling as a thought bubble appeared behind him with an outline of a student standing with the League of Villains.

Bakugo was gritting his teeth followed by turning around looking at him.

"SHUT UP DEKU! NOBODY'S GOT TIME FOR YOUR GODDAMN CONSPIRACY THEROIES!" Bakugo snapped at Izuku followed by him falling out of his seat.

"No. He's not a spy for the League of Villains, however he's a foreign exchange student all the way from London, England. You can come in now." Aizawa informed while looking at the door.

The door slid opened and Harry entered the room. Harry looked at the classroom and waved at his soon to be classmates.

"Class. This is Harry Potter." Aizawa informed the class.

A few of the girls were looking at him as if he was a pop star, the boy with sand blonde hair was snarling like a raging bull.

"OH GREAT! JUST WHAT I NEED, MORE COMPETITION!" Bakugo growled.

Tenya Iida walked up and extended his hand towards Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Tenya Iida. Class 1-A President." Iida informed the new student.

Harry looked at Iida and smiled back while shaking his hand. Momo got up and walked to Harry and extended her hand as well.

"Momo Yaoyorozu. Class 1-A Vice President." Momo smiled.

Harry shook her hand as well, once they were done being greeted by the class president and vice president, Momo went to the back of the classroom undid her jacket and unbutton her shirt. Her belly was exposed and it began glowing, she reached into her belly to pull out a desk and chair.

"Here you go Harry." Momo informed the student followed by buttoning her shirt back up.

Once Harry sat down, he reached into his bag to pull out a composition notebook and pen. Some of the students were watching Harry and the other students were focusing on the front of the class. As the day progressed, Harry felt as if UA High was an upgraded version of Hogwarts. A few classes later Harry got invited by a few 1-A Students to sit with them at lunch.

_**Lunch Rush Cafeteria**_

Harry was walking when he noticed a few students from his Class sitting at a table. Tenya waved his arm flagging Harry to come over and sit with them. When Harry arrived at the table, there was an empty seat next to a girl with raven black hair and earphone jacks forming at the bottom lobe of her ears.

"Harry. You know Momo Yaoyorozu. This is Jiro Kyoka, Izuku Midorya, and Ochaco Uraraka." Tenya introduced his fellow classmates followed by the students raising their hands so Harry could remember them.

Harry reached into his rucksack to pull out a metal bento box. What was inside the box was Harry's lunch. The contents were three pieces of Ebi Nigiri sushi, four pieces of Crab Rangoons, a thing of sticky rice, and a bottle of Cherry Ramune. He would pick up the chopsticks followed by pouring a small amount of soy sauce onto the sticky rice and small bowl. Izuku decided to speak up and ask Harry some questions.

"So Harry, if you don't mind. What is your Quirk?" Izuku asked while Harry was dipping his Ebi Nigiri sushi in soy sauce.

"It's going to sound like something out of a fantasy novel, but my quirk is magic." Harry informed while eating his lunch.

Some of the students tilted their heads as if he was either serious or joking. Harry put down his chopsticks, reached into his pocket to pull out his wand, and pointed his wand at the bottle of soy sauce.

"Engorgio." Harry casted.

The small bottle grew to the size of a glass carafe. Some of the students couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Momo had a piece of Shrimp Tempura hanging out of her mouth, as her eyes were wide as saucers.

"Reducio." Harry pointed his wand at the bottle of soy sauce again.

This time, the carafe size bottle of soy sauce reverted back to a little five-ounce bottle. Tenya was in disbelief as he took off his glasses and began cleaning them so hard they snapped in half. Harry shook his head and looked at the Class 1-A President.

"Oh great, I forgot my spare glasses." Tenya groaned.

"I can fix them." Harry offered.

Tenya smiled as he passed his glasses down to Harry; when the glasses reached Harry, he placed them on the table and pointed his wand at them.

"Oculus Reparo." Harry casted.

The bridge on the glasses began to magically reattach itself followed by sealing the crack. The glasses were brand new as if they were never damaged. Harry used his magic to send the glasses back to Tenya as he began to examine them followed by putting them back on.

"That is an amazing quirk." Izuku smiled.

"Thanks." Harry stated.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, the only thing Harry had was one thing of homework. It wasn't too hard but was easy.

_**Engorgio: Growing Charm**_

_**Reducio: Shrinking Charm**_

_**Oculus Reparo: Repairs broken eyewear**_

_**(Sorry for being gone for so long. 2019 was a rollercoaster for me, and I'm sorry for this being a short chapter. I will try and make it up in Chapter five.**_


End file.
